Punishment
by Thundahcrackah
Summary: Eren's daydreaming tends to get him in trouble. But this time, the Corporal has a different type of punishment in mind. One-shot I wrote out of boredom. Smutty. First fanfic ever.


"Jaeger! Get your ass over here!"

Eren looked up in surprise from polishing his boot. The Corporal's voice had echoed across the courtyard with menacing intensity, and had the rookie hurriedly rushing over to join the rest of his squad. Panting, Eren saluted and stood at attention beside Jean as their superior eyed the small group with slight distaste. His stature was uptight and stiff, and Eren had figured he had had a bad morning. You didn't want to get on Levi's bad side on a day like this. Although, this type of behavior was somewhat normal for the elite soldier. 'He could probably use a break...' Eren thought silently to himself, frowning a bit. The sound of the Corporal's riding crop tapping impatiently against the side of his leg brought Eren back to reality, and he had realized he'd just been left behind. The rest of his squad was already running laps, and here Eren was, daydreaming away.

"Jaeger."

Eren stiffened and looked down at the older man. He didn't want to admit he was terrified by the other male, but he was certainly intimidated.

"Y-yes, sir?" He swallowed, meeting his gaze reluctantly.

"My quarters. Later. Shower first." Came Levi's short reply, though Eren caught a mischievious glint in his eye. What exactly was the Corporal planning to do with him? The thought made Eren squirm, and he rushed to catch up with the rest of the squad, eager to distract himself from his mind.

Eren finished drying his hair off with a towel, making it tousled and messy. Smoothing it down with his fingers, he hastily put his clothes back on and headed down to the Corporal's quarters. Many thoughts were running through his mind. What was Levi planning to do to him? Was he going to be beaten for not paying attention earlier that day? Or was it something worse than that? Shuddering inwardly, Eren shook his head, letting out a nervous sigh.

Upon knocking on the door to his superior's quarters, the door swung open easily. Eren peeked his head in, surprised to find it empty. Stepping in timidly, the teen's eyes focused on a small slip of paper left on the bed. Eren's name was scrawled in neat cursive over the smooth parchment, and after making his way over to it, he ran his fingers over it curiously before unfolding it. The note read as follows:

"Jaeger. I will be back shortly. Make yourself comfortable."

Eren had to squint a little at the hastily written letters, and a curious frown formed on his lips after he read it. Swallowing, he looked around the quarters quietly. Soft covers were spread neatly and smoothly over a plush mattress, and the floors looked freshly scrubbed. The air had a slight cinnamon scent to it which Eren had attributed to the burnt out incense in the corner. He slipped off his boots and undid the first few buttons of his uniform, not willing to get all sweaty again, Maria forbid Levi would make him go take another shower.

His gaze focused on the door as it opened slightly, Levi slipping in almost silently. He paused as his grey eyes ran over the soldier's form, and deciding that he was clean, he made his way over.

"I see you didn't get lost." He quipped calmly as he approached, carefully laying his riding crop on his desk near the bed. Eren focused on this almost immediately, unsure of Levi's plans for it.

"S-sir?" He squeaked, watching as the older man took off his boots and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing rippling muscles and perfectly pale skin.

"What do you want?" Levi narrowed his eyes slightly as he undid his belt harness, folding things neatly and putting them in respective drawers.

"Er...Why did you want me here, exactly?" Eren frowned, squirming a little in the spot he was standing in. The fact that seeing the man shirtless was enough to give Eren a partial hard-on was so embarassing that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Surely the Corporal wouldn't appreciate the gesture the boy's hormonal body was giving off. Eren himself didn't quite understand it either, though he did know that he didn't want the other to notice. He clasped his hands in front of him and looked at Levi for a response, eyes traveling to the ground in front of him.

"Tch, you haven't guessed yet? You've been slacking off recently." The Corporal frowned slightly, grabbing the small crop and heading over to Eren. He grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly in his hand and brought him in for a quick kiss, lips hovering by his ear.

"You've been...Bad." Levi purred, his breath hot on Eren's earlobe. The teen shuddered at the contact. Pleasure was overriding his previous confusion, and he was hardly distracted by his sudden wanting to be Corporal's rough grip on his shirt was enough to disrupt his breathing, his breaths becoming slightly ragged as his excitement started to build.

"Please, heichou...Punish me." He breathed, giving the other male a challenging look.

"Turn around." Levi barked firmly as Eren quickly obeyed, turning his back to his superior. His heart was racing with anticipation, knowing what was to come for him . He could feel Levi behind him as his arms snaked around his front, undoing his pants and helping him out of them. His boxers were pulled down as well, much to Eren's surprise. The cold air drafting against his boner was enough to make him grunt, and he shifted his weight as he leaned his hands against the edge of Levi's bed for support.

_Smack_.

"Ah!" Eren yelped in surprise when he felt the riding crop's harsh bite against his bare cheeks, the sensation both providing pain and pleasure. Levi smirked from behind Eren, feeling his own cock start to harden at the boy's cries as he continued to deal out his punishment, repeatedly slapping Eren with the crop.

"Let me hear you beg for mercy, Jaeger." Levi growled, bringing the weapon down again on his skin. _Smack_. Eren's moan echoed in the small room, and a small tear ran down his cheek, dripping off his chin and onto the stone floor. His face was contorted in pain, though he was enjoying it more than hating it.

"Please, heichou. Spank me more...~" Eren groaned, wiggling his ass at the Corporal in a teasing manner. He was rewarded with several more hits, each one producing a louder moan from the teenage boy. His skin was red and pulsing by this point, and both of them were aroused beyond belief. Levi set the crop down and grabbed Eren, turning him around and pulling him into a kiss. He grabbed at the younger male's shirt, managing to unbutton it and slip it over his lean form with ease before tossing it to the side. He worked his own pants and boxers off, treating them in much the same manner. He didn't care if what he was doing was considered strange, he knew from the second he saw the teen that he wanted him. Levi pushed Eren against the edge of the bed, causing his knees to weaken and him to fall onto his back.

As Eren was pinned to the mattress, the Corporal hovering over him, he reached up to kiss him on the lips, letting out a moan when he felt teeth graze against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, his eyes almost widening in surprise at the hastiness Levi displayed in shoving his tongue inside his partner's mouth, exploring every crevice. They did this for a while, hands traveling up and down each other's bodies as they explored and devoured as much as possible.

Levi pulled away from the kiss, earning a whine from Eren from the loss of contact. Grunting slightly, the older male shoved his fingers inside Eren's mouth, coating them effectively in saliva. He drew them down to the soldier's entrance and explored the puckered skin around his entrance, causing said soldier to let out a quiet squeak. Levi felt Eren's body shudder and a groan escaped the boy's lips as he inserted a finger, working it around his tightly muscled walls. He slowly worked in a second finger, and then a third, scissoring and moving them around to adjust Eren to the feeling. Eren squirmed this way and that, a moaning, sweaty mess beneath him. His chest rose and fell with ragged, heavy breaths as he watched his superior above him, and he let out a gasp of surpise as he their positions were switched.

Levi sat Eren on his thighs, and after an inquisitive look from the teen, he rolled his eyes.

"You're going to ride me." He explained shortly, resting his hands on Eren's hips and gripping firmly. Eren's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at the Corporal's impressive length. _That_ was going in _him_? Would it even fit? The soldier swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and nodded. "I-...I'm ready, sir." He replied, his body tensed in anticipation as he felt Levi's strong grip on his hips, lifting him up. Levi lined him up with his pulsing erection and at Eren's nervous nod, gently settled him onto his cock.

"Aaaah...!" Eren gasped, his face scrunching up in pain. He squirmed slightly, trying to get more comfortable. He heard Levi grunt underneath him, his grip tightening on his hips.

"God...You're so tight...Does that feel alright?" The older male asked, a hint of worry in his tone. Eren nodded sincerely, offering a small smile to the other as a form of reassurance. He didn't know something like this could feel so strange. Gradually, the pain ebbed to a manageable level, and the teen bounced forward experimentally, balancing himself on his toes and sliding up and down slowly at first. He was encouraged by Levi's moans of pleasure beneath him, and he began to pick up his speed. He got the hang of it in hardly any time at all, bouncing his hips forward this way and that. Levi grinded his hips upwards to meet Eren's bouncing, and soon the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping together and the hot moans escaping the lips of both males.

During the excitement, Levi's hand had traveled down and grasped Eren's cock, and was pumping it in rhythm. Eren gripped onto Levi's torso a bit tighter as he gritted his teeth. "L-Levi...I'm gonna...I'm..." He panted, unable to form words.

"Do it." Levi grunted, nearing his climax as well. He thrusted forcefully into his partner, gripping tightly onto his hips to keep them both stable. "L-Levi...!" Eren moaned loudly, his vision blurring and toes curling into the sheets as hot cum shot out of his pulsing cock, splattering onto Levi's abdomen. This was enough to send his superior over the edge, and he didn't feel the other's nails dig into his hips as he released inside him, too busy riding out his orgasm.

They both sat there a moment, panting. Eren's eyes were lidded tiredly, and he started to feel the uncomfortable trickling of Levi's release down the inside of his thigh. Grunting, Levi lifted him off of his rapidly softening member and let Eren collapse on his chest, though he was inwardly disgusted by the cum drying on his skin. He ignored this for the moment, however, focusing instead on nibbling on Eren's earlobe and whispering sweet praise into his ear.

"I love you, Eren." He purred quietly, rubbing his lover's back soothingly and massaging his hips. Eren moaned in response, placing a small kiss on the side of Levi's forehead. "I love you, too." He mumbled, drifting into an exhausted doze.


End file.
